Mesecina
by Reveire
Summary: Naminé es bruja y pinta magia negra sobre sus costillas. [Para Max].


**Renuncia: **todo a **Square Enix. **

**Notas: **HEY HOY ES EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE LA PERSONA MÁS IMPORTANTE DEL MUNDO. Y este escrito suckea un montón, pero espero que los demas lo compensen...Namine/Kairi es una ship que Max y yo amamos así que espero que te guste 3. Te amo desde acá hasta el infinito.

* * *

«There is no more sun

there is no more moon.

You are no more, I am no more.

Darkness has covered us.

And I wonder, my dear:

what will happen with us?»

**Goran Bregovic.**

* * *

**Mesecina**

(«Luz de luna»)

Buscan sus manos el fondo de sus venas.

Naminé tiene la mirada baja, al principio. Sus órbitas de chiquilla de porcelana y su sonrisa que es como tinta en papel. Sus manos moviéndose a un ritmo sin detenerse, el aroma del café frío que compró frente a ella, la llovizna de invierno tibio golpeando contra el ventanal. Naminé es muchacha joven, sus manos de bruja introvertida frías y dolientes de tanto dibujar.

Todas las tardes y todas las madrugadas observa pasar a la muchacha roja y azul que espera un distinto autobús en la misma parada que ella. Naminé se siente como una niña de libro romántico, cuando esta chica pelirroja y bonita es la única persona en la faz de la tierra que ha logrado (sin saberlo) que despegara su mirada del papel y lápiz cada un puñado de segundos.

Naminé la observa ya indisimuladamente. Su rostro pálido entibiado cuando se sonroja al notar que ella también la observa, sin rastro de timidez o inseguridad, su sonrisa enorme y resplandeciente como si acaso se conocieran de toda la vida.

Una madrugada fría, oscuro y sin casi nadie alrededor, sostienen sus miradas por más tiempo de lo deseado, y la muchacha que parece venida del mar comienza a hablar. A Naminé le sorprende de sobremanera lo extrovertida que resulta ser, sus mejillas poniéndose rojas de tanto hablar, sus manos moviéndose inquietas acompañando sus relatos, su pelo rojizo contrarrestando sobre sus ojos pareciendo cargar felicidad del sólo hablarle.

Aprende entonces que se llama Kairi, que le gusta el verano y ama las cosas dulces. Aprende toda una vida de ella, Naminé riendo y estando atenta a su voz parecida a un suspiro sobre la arena; su corazón latiendo más fuerte cada vez que la espera ansiosamente, olvidando su cuaderno de dibujo y detestando que llegue el autobús que la separará de ella.

De repente Naminé solo piensa en ella, y un día Kairi le confiesa lo mismo. Es de noche otra vez y el frío de la nieve lastima la piel, pero Kairi parece ser la encarnación del sol y Naminé encuentra calidez en sus manos, cuando luego de un silencio tímido y expectante tras su pequeña confesión, ambas manos inevitablemente se tocan.

Y llega un momento en que ambas son mar, solo un mar.

Naminé tiene los ojos cerrados y su rostro entero es un boceto manchado de rojo, los pómulos ardiendo porque los labios de Kairi la besan insistentemente y son tan salados como agua de océano. Si presiona sobre su boca un poco más, puede ver su reflejo lejano en su propia mente. Como si acaso se hubieran conocido antes, en un sueño tormentoso; en un mundo distante donde fue imposible dibujar un final.

Naminé es bruja y pinta magia negra sobre sus costillas.

Imaginándose que es brisa en una playa, lleva sus manos temblorosas a cada lado de su rostro y la besa también. Es de noche y está oscuro y tienen que volver a casa y es tarde y-

Besarse es como dejar vivir por un micro-segundo. Naminé la besa y es como volverla a conocer, como si se hubiesen visto en otro lugar, en otro tiempo, en otra-

_(vida. Te conocí en otra y vida y yo era tú. Era tu sombra. Tú eras una niña esperando siempre a dos muchachos en una playa, llorándoles, amándolos. Sí. Yo te conocí y te amé, pero era tu copia. Los mundos colapsaron y nunca pude besarte y tú solo los esperabas a ellos y Riku y Sora nunca volvieron ni nosotras nos volvimos a ver y además...)_

De todas formas, Naminé enreda sus dedos de tiza en los mechones rojizos, y Kairi suelta así como una risa qué se parece al ruido de las olas golpeando contra las orillas. Cuando se separan, sienten que han vuelto a la vida, que su viaje a otras memorias imaginarias fue sólo un sueño de un micro-segundo causado por la magia negra de dibujante y por los ojos azules de Kairi que extrañamente están bañados en lágrimas.

Llega el autobús y Naminé le besa los nudillos tímidamente, antes de partir. Cuando Kairi le roza los labios sobre su frente, Naminé suspira como si todo en el mundo estuviera bien. Cuando se sube al autobús, la ve por última vez y Kairi la saluda con la mano hasta que el autobús parte, su figura roja y azulada perdiéndose en la noche.

Luego de eso, nunca más se vuelven a ver. Las tardes y las madrugadas pasan lentas y tortuosas. Kairi se ha desvanecido como un fantasma; y Naminé la olvida lentamente, como se olvidan los esbozos pintados sobre un papel, o los dibujos sin acabar. Nunca más vuelve a pensar en ella, o en su primer beso o en las noches en las paradas. Incluso ha borrado su figura fantasmal completamente, como si acaso hubiera estado en la parada de autobús sola toda su vida.

Hay un trazo de vida perdida en sus costillas, sin embargo. Y es una sensación parecida a la luz de la luna sobre el mar.

Buscaban sus manos el fondo de sus venas.

Y en sus venas, el mar infinito.


End file.
